


Vriska Levels Up

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Gen, Muscle Growth, Other, Same size vore, Vore, fmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Vriska sets up a FLARP session with some of her friends, but it turns out she has some gluttonous ulterior motives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vriska Levels Up

When Terezi, Tavros, Aradia, and Gamzee accepted Vriska's FLARP invitation, they did so with the knowledge that Vriska was probably going to try to kill them. It turned out their initial impression was exactly right, though none of them could have predicted exactly she intended on doing away with them. 

Terezi, Tavros, and Aradia were Vriska's usual FLARPing partners, while Gamzee was chosen for a very particular reason, which was why he was fated to go first. The players classes were chosen, the rules were re-established, and the Flapstractions were dispersed, only so Vriska could disregard them completely in pursuit of her own twisted goals. She briefly considered ignoring teams for this same reason, but she needed an excuse to have Gamzee with her at the beginning of the session, so they formed an alliance which Gamzee was too addled by sopor to realize was not long for this world. 

"Did you bring the stuff?" Vriska asked. 

"yEaH. aRe YoU rEaDy To PaRtAkE iN tHe WiCkEd ElIxEr?" he said, presenting her with an enormous unopened bottle of faygo.

"You have no idea how ready I am!!!!!!!!" Vriska said excitedly, snatching it out of his clown hands, twisting the bottle off, turning it upside down above her open mouth and emptying its contents into her awaiting belly. Gamzee could see Vriska's belly swelling like a water balloon before his eyes, until the grey sphere peaked out underneath her shirt. She laid her hand against the gurgling, glorping thing, just to feel how taut and full it was. 

Vriska opened her mouth as if to say something, but she just let out an enormous belch right in the direction of Gamzee's face instead. It seemed so strong that it shook the very ground beneath them, and made Gamzee's hair look like it was caught in a hurricane even more than usual. Even someone like Gamzee was left feeling pretty disgusted. 

"I can see why you like this stuff so much," Vriska said, giving her soda-filled stomach a hearty pat, and letting out another monster of a belch. "8ut I'm still not full. I think I need something solid in my stomach to satisfy me!!!!!!!!"

Perhaps if Gamzee's drug habits hadn't dulled his reaction time, he would've been able to avoid Vriska as she lunged at him, still surprisingly mobile even with that huge glorping bulge jutting from her midsection. Then again, perhaps not. By time Vriska reached him it was already too late, and the troll had hoisted him above her head with a frightening strength that would only grow after her meal was digested. 

Gamzee was shoved down her throat head first. She wanted to get the most difficult parts of him out of the way first, that being his hair and his horns. Once his head was fully swallowed, the rest was easy. Gamzee's long, lanky body passed down her throat with little effort, and landed in the bubbling sea of faygo in her gut with an audible splash. Her already bloated stomach bulged out with its new full-sized addition, causing Vriska's shirt to ride up completely and leaving her person-sized gut completely exposed to the cool Alternian night air.

"Ah, not BOOOOOOOORP bad," Vriska said, giving her gut a pat, listening to both her prey and the saccharine brew he was submerged in slosh about. Had more of John rubbed off on Vriska, she probably would've made a comment about him tasting funny, but instead, she just remained silent. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy teasing her prey. No, in fact, there was nothing she liked more. It's just that Gamzee wasn't really the type who responded to teasing in an entertaining way. All her taunts would get from him was some incoherent muttering about 'mIrAcLeS."

So, she simply let the troll slosh and churn away in her intestines, his body softening with each passing second in the confines of her massive, bulging gut. It wasn't long before Gamzee was churned into something that was no longer recognizable, just a gurgling pile of meaty slop which was hard to distinguish from the faygo it had been soaking in. Vriska let out another brassy belch, rubbing her gut which was noticeably smaller and softer but still about the size of a ripe watermelon. 

The nutrients from her prey were absorbed and distributed throughout her body, and Vriska's system made quite effective use of them. Fat was added to her assets-her breasts went up by a cup size, her thighs thickened, her hips widened, and her jiggly butt started to strain her jeans. 

Fat wasn't the only thing she gained, as Gamzee contributed quite a lot of muscle to her figure as well. Her arms and calves gained more definition, and she started to develop abs too, albeit ones that were stretched over her fat gut to the point of being nearly recognizable. 

While there was still some of Gamzee left to digest, Vriska was just about ready to move on to her next prey. She set her sights on Aradia, her stomach growling with a mixture of hunger and fullness.

"Having fun, Aradia?" Vriska asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere as she greeted the rustblood with a smile that was unsettling in its excessive enthusiasm. Aradia was so shocked, the only thing she managed to respond with was a breathy, terrified "Vriska!"

After catching her breath, she managed to get herself together enough to interrogate the troll. "Where's Gamzee?" she asked, only for the 8loated 8a8e to prod her stomach with her finger. 

"Right here," she hissed. "You'll be joining him soon!!!!!!!!"

Though Aradia wasn't drug addled like Vriska's previous prey, she still managed to overpower her pretty quickly after ambushing her. Even with her bloated belly leaving her encumbered, her new muscles were more than enough to make up for it, and she was able to wrestle Aradia to the ground and then hoist the lowblood over her head in seconds. No matter how much the girl struggles, she couldn't break Vriska's grasp, not with her new, Gamzee-enhanced musculature. 

Aradia let out a cry for help that was ultimately ignored, and then snuffed out as Vriska crammed her down her throat, silencing her.

At least until she finished her journey down Vriska's throat and landed in her stomach. She got pretty vocal then. 

"Vriska, let me out right now!" came her muffled voice, as though the Serket had even the slightest chance of listening to her. Vriska wouldn't ignore her entirely, but she would only acknowledge her pain insofar as it allowed the troll to tease her prey.

"No chance! You're never getting out of there, at least, not the same way you came in........"

Vriska's words sent a chill down Aradia's spine, but that was only because they were undeniably true. Aradia could feel it already, the tingling as her body started to dwindle away, melting down into sludge to be absorbed just like Gamzee was, and just like Tavros and Terezi were about to be.

She caused quite the significant swell in Vriska's gut, noticeably bigger than the one Gamzee had produced. Perhaps it was because Aradia was a stocky girl, and a good bit thicker than the slender highblood, though she was shorter too. Or maybe it was the additional fat which Gamzee had provided her, a layer of which now padded out her bloated, squirming, Aradia-filled musclegut. The vague outline of her abs could still been seen stretched out over the grey flesh, though they were so stretched out that they were harder to notice than ever. Hopefully that would stop being the case after her current prey made another addition to her musculature.

At least Aradia was putting up more of a fight than Gamzee had. That wasn't to say she stood any chance of escaping though. All that trashing and shifting accomplished was a few hiccups and belches from the hungry predator, and the more time passed the more feeble her already useless struggles became. It wasn't long before Aradia's body had melted away almost completely, and her greatest efforts could do little more than tingle the inside of her stomach walls. 

"Ha! I can't 8elieve I expected you to last longer," she teased, feeling the remains of her prey sloshing around inside of her gut. Like Gamzee, she hadn't been completely absorbed just yet, but Vriska was still just about ready to move on to her next victim. She imagined that Aradia would be just about completely absorbed by time she got there. The extra muscle she would provide could come in handy with catching her next prey, but considering that it was Tavros who was next on her menu, she probably wouldn't need it. Still, better safe than sorry!

Unlike Vriska's previous victims, Tavros had actually taken care to prepare for her arrival. He knew for a fact that Vriska would set her sights on him eventually, and he wasn't going to let the fact that so much time had passed without her making an appearance lull him into a false sense of security. 

"I see you've 8een expecting me," Vriska said as she came into view.

Tavros had readied himself for Vriska's arrival, but he hadn't expected her to be so...big. She always cast an imposing shadow over the bronzeblood, but now she had a figure as hulking in stature as Tavros's perception of her head been, with muscles that looked like they could tear him in two on a whim. He wasn't sure what her bloated, audibly gurgling stomach was about, but he knew it probably wasn't a good sign for him. He still had the trap he'd laid for her earlier, and he was still going to spring it, even if he wasn't as confident that it could save him anymore. 

"wELL,,,iVE bEEN eXPECTING yOU tOO,,," Tavros said. He let go of the string he had wrapped around his finger, which was attached to a series of pulleys which ultimately connected to his wheelchair sitting atop a hill, with his lance hap-hazardously duct taped to one of the arm rests. The wheelchair went careening down the hill, picking up speed as it went, with the lance aimed exactly at where Vriska was standing.

Vriska didn't even bother getting out of the way. Instead, she simply let it collide with her, the tip of the lance glancing off her rock-hard body like a layer of armor. 

"sHIT,,,"

Tavros's robotic legs turned to jelly as Vriska approached. Fear kept him paralyzed in place until Vriska was inches away from him, her hot breath against his face, her sloshing, gurgling gut forced up against his chest. 

"Wanna know how I got so 8ig?" she asked. Tavros had a feeling he would rather not know, but he was too scared to speak up, so Vriska continued.

"I've got Aradia and Gamzee melting away in here," she said, proudly pressing her gut against her soon-to-be-prey. "They made me much stronger too, and you're a8out to be added to my growing 8ody next. I can't imagine a weakling like you will give me much muscle though!"

Tavros whimpered as Vriska let out a hot, steamy belch right into his face, that smelled half like saccharine faygo and half like the remains of his mostly digested former friends. 

"I 8et you'll make me pretty gassy though!!!!!!!!" she added, before cramming Tavros into her maw, giving him a second taste of the rank, humid breath that had just blown across his face. Vriska had to work extra hard to get his wide horns past her lips, but it was worth it to see his pathetic metal legs kicking and flailing about, as though he stood any chance of escaping.

Tavros's horns made quite the distinct horizontal bulge in Vriska's throat as they traveled down it, while Vriska's tongue coated his torso in drool. Vriska enjoyed feeling his heart pounding in his chest against her maw, and it seemed as though his pure terror made him more flavorful than any of his previous victims. It was almost a shame to finally swallow him, as she would no longer be able to drink in his delicious fear once he landed in her gut. 

At least Vriska's prior prediction turned out to be correct, and Tavros did make her quite gassy indeed. He made the Serket even burpier than the faygo had, and the massive, earth-shaking belches he caused her to unleash every few seconds caused his delicious taste to coat her tongue once again. 

8OOoOOOoOooooooooooOUuURrrRrPppppPPpppp!!!!!!!!

Vriska didn't even bother excusing herself nor covering her mouth as she let out belch after belch, simply letting her gas out towards the heavens, causing the ground underneath her to quake. She rested a hand against her bulging gut, which Tavros had caused to become swollen and rigid once again. She could see the distinct shape of his horns jutting out from her musclegut, and the hazy outline of his pathetic, squirming body too. He struggled as best as he could, but he stood no chance against the constrictive force of Vriska's newly enhanced stomach muscles.

The outline seemed to get less defined with each minute that passed. Vriska's acids seemed to make shorter work of Tavros than it had her previous two meals. Maybe Tavros was just that pathetic, or maybe her acids had become more adept at processing her prey. Either way, there was one part of Tavros that refused to digest as swiftly, that being his mechanical legs. That wasn't to say that they were indigestible. Already Vriska could feel her gut peeling away at and softening the steel. Even if it was more resilient than Tavros's flesh, it would only be a matter of time before the robotic limbs were melted down and absorbed into her body too. 

"I guess I did need some more iron in my diet," Vriska said. It was a shame that Tavros wasn't around to hear her awesome pun, but it was fortunate that he didn't need to suffer from the rattly, ground-quaking belch she released several seconds later.

While Tavros's legs were still hanging in there, the rest of him had been absorbed into Vriska's body completely. Apparently she had greatly underestimated the amount of muscle mass that Tavros would add, and she had never been happier to be wrong before in her life. Her biceps bulged, her abs became more steely, and her tree trunk thick thighs looked powerful enough to punt a smaller troll over the horizon. She was taller too; her prey had made her into quite the imposing amazon indeed. If there were any trolls who could escape her hungry grasp before, there weren't anymore.

Her muscles weren't the only part of her that got enhancements though. Her butt bulged out quite a bit, and her breasts expanded until they strained the fabric of her already overburdened top, threatening to snap it open at any second. It was only appropriate that a bull give her a fat pair of milkers, she supposed.

Finally, she began to zero in on her final prey. Though her trio of prior victims had left her feeling fairly full, she was still pretty sure she had room for one last squirming meal. Unlike Tavros, Terezi wasn't expecting her Scourge Sister to betray her-well, she was, she just didn't foresee that she would take things this far.

"Heeeeeeey Terezi!!!!!!!!" Vriska bellowed as she approached, her sentence punctuated with a roaring thunder clap of a belch. She had no problem announcing her presence to her former friend and current dinner, as even if Terezi did see her coming, it's not like there was any way she could stop her.

"OH, H3Y VR1SK4," her sightless friend replied. Vriska was standing only a few inches away from her, and even though Terezi couldn't see "YOUV3 GOTT3N 4 LOT B1GG3R."

"I know, right?" Vriska said, flexing her arms with a proud, toothy grin. 

"1 W4S T4LK1NG 4BOUT YOUR F4T GUT," Terezi said, giving the sloshing thing a teasing prod with her finger, causing the pulpy remains of Tavros's metal legs to break apart, and summoning a tremendous belch from Vriska's mouth that blew Terezi's hair back and assaulted her particularly sensitive nose with a vile, stale odor. 

"It's not fat!!!!!!!!" Vriska said, taking a step back and slapping her gut defiantly. "This is all muscle! Here, I'll show you!"

Vriska wrapped her enormous hand around the back of Terezi's head, and slammed the tealblood face-first into her boulder-like musclegut.

"See? Feel how muscular that is!!!!!!!!" Vriska said, tightening her abs against Terezi's face so she could feel just how rock solid they were. This had the semi-unintended effect of causing Vriska to let out a few more vile, rumbling belches with which to torment Terezi's acute nostrils.

"YOUR3 L1K3 4 D1SGUST1NG, F4T O1NKB34ST," Terezi said defiantly, ready to tease her predator until the bitter end. Unfortunately for her, Terezi wouldn't have to wait much longer for that end to come. Vriska snarled, having had just about enough of Terezi's sass. With a roar, she hoisted the troll up above her head, and began lowering her into her salivating maw. Terezi would realize how muscular Vriska was once she actually became part of her bulk, or she would, if she wasn't, you know, dead.

Terezi struggled and writhed as best she could, but she stood absolutely no chance against the mighty amazonian troll. Two meals ago she might've been able to wriggle out of her grasp, but there was no hope for that anymore. 

She had to simply accept her fate as she entered Vriska's damp, salivating maw. Vriska's strong arms and powerful esophagus worked in tandem to pull her down the troll's throat and towards her stomach. Each breath was hot and heavy, filling Terezi's nose with the unfortunately intense odor of Vriska's gut.

It only got worse the deeper she got, until finally she landed in Vriska's gut. Vriska made sure to expel all the fresh air from her belly in the form of a thunderous belch, leaving only the heaviest, stalest air behind for Terezi to inhale reluctantly in her final moments.

"I'm so glad I saved you for last," Vriska said, giving her gut a firm pat that caused Terezi to slosh about in her stomach like laundry in a washing machine. For someone who was willing to lick just about everything, Terezi tasted pretty good herself. Like all her other prey, it was a shame that Vriska would only get a chance to eat her once.

"L3T M3 OUT OF H3R3!" Terezi cried, as though Vriska would listen to her any more than she did her other meals that begged for their lives. Perhaps Terezi assumed that their closer relationship would lead Vriska to spare her, but she was wrong.

Not only would Vriska digest her just like the others, but her would be perhaps the most unpleasant of all. Terezi's struggles had left Vriska gassier than ever, along with all the belches still bubbling up from her previous victims. She let out a series of belches, each eruption lasting for much longer than the space in between each burp. Eventually she let out an almost constant, continuous stream of gas from her mouth, that could quite literally be heard and felt and perhaps smelled by any creatures unfortunate enough to be in the surrounding area. 

Every belch caused her abs to constrict and tighten, shrinking the stomach space around Terezi and compressing her like someone folding up a piece of paper. All that squeezing from her gut accelerated the digestion process greatly, her stomach walls essentially slowly pounding her into a pulp, until there was nothing left but sludge for Vriska's body to absorb. 

BHhHOooOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOooOOOOOooOUuUUUUUuuuuuUUuuuuRRRRRRRPPpPpppppppPPppp!!!!!!!!

Vriska pounded her fist against her chest, as she proudly expelled a belch into the Alternian night sky. The final enhancements to Vriska's figure were made, leaving her with ass and hips expanded to the point that the button on her jeans snapped off and went flying. Her top didn't fare much better, as her bra and shirt gave in with an audible tear, and her breasts bounced forth as they spilled out from the remnants of her tattered top. 

Her muscles were made even bigger, denser, more vascular and imposing, something Vriska hadn't thought was possible. She was truly a hulking beast of a woman now, standing at eight feet tall, with a bulging, bloated musclegut that would persist long after the prey within it were fully processed. 

Vriska patted her gut with a smile, feeling so very, very satisfied. "Guess I'll have to find some new FLARPing partners," she said.


End file.
